


Flared

by Ramblesgalore



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Johnny has guilt because of it, Lucifer’s anxious over relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblesgalore/pseuds/Ramblesgalore
Summary: In which the Devil realizes his feelings towards John





	Flared

**Author's Note:**

> In which the Devil realizes his feelings towards John

John Constantine was in Los Angeles. To almost everyone else, that didn’t mean much. He had a job to do, some demon to get rid of they always believed. Any other time, they would have been right. But this time, this time was purely for selfish reasons, reasons John couldn’t deny and didn’t want to. Not when he stood outside the doors to a club, the words “LUX” staring back at him through the glass. He had no idea why he was here, why he had taken the time to go to the City of Angels just to see someone. Especially this person, who was supposed to be no more than just a quick asset, someone John could con yet again. But, he still came back to him, even after that whole case had blown over.

John shook his head and pushed through the doors gently, going down the stairs and being greeted with a knife at his throat, dark eyes staring at him both curiously and accusingly. “Why are you here, you son of a bitch? Need to steal something from us again?” John chuckled at Mazikeen, unphased by her threats and the cool blade against his skin. Each time he’s been here he’s had to deal with her threats, now it’s part of the ritual. He shakes his head, holding his hands up in mock surrender. “Relax, Maze. ‘M here for a friendly visit and that's all, luv.” Maze huffed before removing her blade from John’s throat, turning her head and calling out. “Lucifer! Someone’s come to see you. Someone...” She paused, looking back at the exorcist again before smirking. “Someone special.”

John cannot help the flush that comes to his face when he sees Lucifer, he never has. Meeting the lord of Hell in the flesh was already a surprise as is and the phrase “devilishly handsome” never applied more than with him. Visiting Lucifer often is what keeps John shocked, not expecting their visits to become frequent. Apparently Lucifer as well, who’s eyebrows shot up once he spotted that all too familiar trench coat and mop of blonde hair. “Johnny Constantine, why I’d never. What brings you to LA, then? Some nasty ‘job’ of yours?” John shook his head, laughing a bit at Lucifer’s words. “No, mate. I’m here to see you s’all.” Lucifer hummed at that, stepping closer. “Seeing me? You must be off your rocker, you never visit without some other motive. Well, a motive that doesn’t involve me, that is.”

John bit his lip at that, that gnawing pit of guilt ebbing away at him. Lucifer had a very strong point, Constantine never showed up without something else influencing him. But, for once, John didn’t know why he was here. Why he was in LA for no other reason than to spend time with the devil. He shrugged and looked right at Lucifer, something he was usually too shy to do. “If you don’t believe me, you can see for yourself, luv.” John found his gaze met, his entire body tingling as Lucifer peered into his soul and mind. Lucifer finally broke his gaze, laughing weakly. “Blow me down, you actually are here to- just see me.” John followed the other as he started to head up to his apartment, deathly quiet for once.

Lucifer didn’t say a thing going upstairs, seemingly lost in his own thoughts for once. John watched him carefully as he collapsed on the couch, turning his head away from John. “Luci, luv, what’s wrong?” John caught a glimpse in Lucifer’s eyes and he recognized it. Fear with a dash of anxiety. John had seen it himself in the mirror loads of times, right before he punched it, watching the glass shatter and fall around him. Lucifer’s voice pulled him away from his own memories. “I thought, for a while, that this was just- a game. A game like everything else to the two of us. But…” Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut before looking at John, the sense of fear around him practically suffocating. “There’s something else there, something intimate. And I-” Lucifer drew in a breath, a weak laugh falling from him. “I’m scared of that feeling Johnny. I’m absolutely terrified of it.”

Johnny wasn’t expecting that sort of response, especially from Lucifer. John always saw himself as the trainwreck, scared of anything that meant getting close to other people. Scared of relationships, platonic or romantic. He wasn’t expecting to see the devil himself, refusing to look up and terrified by the idea of being in love. “Luci, starlight, it’s okay if you’re afraid. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have- didn’t want to hurt you by-“ John wasn’t expecting a kiss in response, the other’s hand holding the back of his neck as he kissed him desperately. “No, don’t you ever say that. Never say you shouldn’t have stuck around me, John. _We_ are going to figure this out, _I_ will deal with my fears as they come up. But for now, Johnny,” Lucifer’s hand pulled John’s away, resting his other hand on John’s thigh. “I want to provide a distraction, something to keep our minds off of things. Something I know you simply cannot refuse, Johnny.”

John bit his lip hard, a weak whine coming from the back of his throat when Lucifer seized him in a kiss again. John couldn’t help his squirming, leaning up against the other for something, anything more. When Lucifer finally pulled away he didn’t give time to slow down, trailing his kisses down the blond’s jawline. John shivered when he felt Lucifer chuckle against the sensitive skin, voice rumbling lowly. “Tell me, Johnny, what is it you desire? What do you want most from me?” Another whine left John before he could give his proper response, weak and high. “I want… I want you to do anything. Touch me however you want. I just- bloody hell, I **need** you.” John felt the other’s grin widen before he gave a short response, one hand moving from John’s wrists to his hip. “Then let’s get to doing something then. I want to see just how much you can take, Constantine. See _exactly_ how you come undone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! If you have any specific requests for pairings, send them to my Tumblr @waves-flowing-like-time!


End file.
